The Past Reborn
by RogueMustangMare
Summary: Long ago, a young female wolf swore an oath to avenge her pack's death and to follow the traitor through the ages until she kills him. Now reborn, a young mare finds herself having to live up to that promise but finds more than she bargained for when she finds out who that traitor is. HigexBlue, KibaxOC, ToboexOC, and TsumexOC


**RogueMustangMare:** Hello everyone and welcome to my first Wolf's Rain story.

 **Sora:** So basically I'm going to be the only vegan . . . in a pack full of meat-eaters? Why would I do that?

 **RogueMustangMare:** You'll see later, I'm not gonna say now but it'll work out in the end. This story will follow somewhat the storyline of the anime but for obvious reasons in that sticking to the storyline is a bit boring, there are gonna be a few changes. Also the relationship between Kiba and Sora will be shown. Now for the age differences, yes technically Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe are all younger than Sora in their animal forms since Sora is four when this story starts and Kiba is a puppy. But in their human forms she's actually younger than Toboe who is fourteen in this story.

 **Kiba:** So wait . . . in her true form she's older than us but in her human form she's younger than us? And what exactly are our ages?

 **RogueMustangMare:** Don't worry about that and there is one thing that stays the same, your stubborn pride and the whole rivalry between you and Tsume.

 **Tsume:** So who wins? Me or him?

 **RogueMustangMare: *Sweatdrops and hesitates.*** Not responding to that question. So here's Toboe with the disclaimer! ***Notices Kiba and Tsume coming toward her.*** And that's my cue to leave. ***Runs away with the two boys chasing after her.***

 **Toboe:** RogueMustangMare does not own Wolf's Rain nor any of its characters or plot. She does however own the OCs such as Sora, Jewel, Tara, and the other horses. Please do not take her characters or her ideas for this story. See you later!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Summary**

Having been exiled from her herd for breaking their laws, Sora lives at one of the monasteries where the humans who know the truth about wolves and horses train their students so that they may live in secret among the humans. But when they are attacked, and with only her companions Jewel and Tara, by her side the three girls follow Jewel's visions to find the rest of their pack and onward to Paradise. But the past begins to haunt them and the truth behind Sora and Kiba's relationship soon comes to light.

But can Sora really survive in a pack of wolves? And what is the true nature behind her tough facade? And is Jewel's image of a lone black and white wolf for real? Or is it only her imagination?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue**

Wolves don't lie! They don't steal! And they don't betray their own kind! We were a pack . . . a family! And yet . . . he betrayed us! He took everything we had been taught, all of our love . . . our trust . . . and he threw it all away! Like garbage! Like we didn't mean anything to him!

I looked at the dead bodies of my pack. If wolves could cry I would have tears streaming down my face. But alas, all I could do was stare at the scene before me in disbelief. My mate . . . my brothers and sisters . . . our pups! They were all dead! Claw and bite marks raked their bodies, their throats cut out. The puppies lay with their necks twisted at odd angles.

All of them dead. And because of him.

I tipped my head back and let loose a sad howl, pouring all of my sorrow and heartache into it. As a mother . . . as a mate . . . as a sister, I put it all into this one lone song. To the dead I sung but to him I made a promise.

 _"I swear to you Fang! No matter how long it takes; no matter where you go, I will follow you. I will follow you through the years to come if I have to, but I will come for you. And on the blood of my pack . . . I swear I will kill you!"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***100 Years Later . . .***

 _"Stop them before they reach the city gates!"_

 _Man how did I get myself into this mess?_ I asked myself. I could feel my body grow tired and all I wanted to do now was lay down and rest. I had been running with the pup in my mouth for almost an hour, racing through the city, trying to find a safe haven for me and the pup to rest until it was safe to leave.

But alas, my brother and his friends were relentless. I was only four years old and I only had the theory behind defending myself to go by. But that was defending myself against my enemies, the wolves and other meat-eaters; not against my own herd! Not against my father . . . nor my brother.

I felt the furball that I carried in my mouth by the scruff of his neck begin to squirm and I knew that I could not stop. I had promised this wolf pup that I would get him to safety. To find him a place where he would be loved and grow to start a new pack of his own.

Remembering that promise, I dug my hooves in to the soft earth and headed for the city center. It was busy today-being a Saturday it would of course be filled with vendors and stall sellers-but if I wanted to escape my brother and his friends, I would have to go through the very heart of the city center and pray that none of the humans would dare try to stop me!

"Loose horse!" I heard someone shout.

"Scare her off before somebody gets hurt!" a woman called from within as three men came out of the circle of vendors, their arms outstretched, hoping that I would be scared of them.

But I wasn't about to be scared off by a bunch of humans. I was more afraid of my brother and what my father would have planned for me as punishment for breaking his laws. Already I could hear my brother's hooves getting closer and closer.

 _"Give it up, Sora! You'll never make it! Better to stop running and kill that dog and beg for mercy from our father than to allow it to live and be disgraced!"_ he called.

The city center was getting closer. I had to make a choice. Barge through the humans and hope they're too scared to try to stop me? Or go around them and hope that my speed will win out my brother and the others?

The first choice won out. The humans, seeing that I wasn't to be diverted, dove out of the way, yelling to their friends and family to get out of the way as soon as they could.

The pup whimpered in pain as I crashed through the vendors' carts and stalls, and I jumped over anything and everything. On either side of the circle I could see my brother and the others galloping flat out on either side of the circle, not trusting their so-called skills to try to make it through the market, as they tried to reach the city gates before me.

As we left the circle, time seemed to slow down to a crawl. I could feel my mane flapping against my neck as my head moved with my legs, my tail flying out from behind me. I could hear my hooves pounding against the dirt, making a rhythmic staccato beat. The whimpering of the pup; the heavy breathing of the other horses.

And, finally, I could see the city gates, wide open, inviting all who were outside the gates to come in.

I felt the hot breath of my brother on my left hip as he gained on me. And I did the only thing I could think of to do.

Moving stealthily as we approached the gates, I forced him to the left of the opening.

All I heard as I galloped through the gates was the sickening sound of my brother-having been so focused on catching me-as his body crashed into the wall that surrounded the city full force.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RogueMustangMare comes back looking haggard and like she'd been through hell:** So that was the first chapter please be advised that the rating may change in later chapters.

 **Sora:** So is my brother dead? And who is Fang? He sounds somewhat familiar.

 **RogueMustangMare:** Well as you might have guess he was the traitor of the pack and the female wolf will be avenging him.

 **Tsume:** So what does any of this have to do with us?

 **RogueMustang Mare:** Well . . . you'll find out.

 **Sora:** Do the puppy and I make it? Do we survive my father's wrath?

 **RogueMustangMare:** Somewhat, you'll find out in the next chapter. I hope you all like what you read please click both the favorite and follow buttons and please review. If you don't it's alright with me, I write because I love bringing characters to life. Have a nice day and God bless!


End file.
